Watashi no Kodomo
by fucking faggot
Summary: Notice its not a humor Fic. Johnny keeps getting abused by his own past. Chapter 5 is up! Story finished!
1. Mirror Image

Watashi no Kodomo   
  
Disclaimer- Hello...my name is Fiz and... I don't own JTHM!   
People: Hi Fiz!   
  
Author Notes- This is supposed to be semi serious, but of course, it has its funny points.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Watashi no Kodomo   
  
Chapter 1   
  
*Where am I?*   
  
*What are you?*   
  
*You don't know yourself.*   
  
*Is that the reason I'm here?*   
  
*You don't remember, do you?*   
  
*No...*   
  
*I am you.*   
  
Johnny twitched, whimpering in his sleep. He was sick, but not mentally this time. He had a real   
bad flu and was sleeping alot againest his will. And to make matters worse, the nightmares were   
alot scarier then usual. All the dreams consisted was him talking to a small figure with glowing   
light blue eyes, like ice. The figure's voice was very similar to his, thats what made it so scary.   
  
Nny shrieked, waking up, sweat dripping from his forehead. This time he felt like crying, the nightmares   
where so familar to him, it was scary. He curled up in his blanket, mumbling. He heard a little squeek from   
next door, so he decided to look through the window facing Todd's house. Though he took all the boards out   
from that window, he still couldn't see much.   
  
He started coughing, trying not to throw up. But the attempt just reversed on him. Nny starting spitting up   
blood. It wasn't much blood, but Nny being sick, he was very dilusional, so he though he was spitting up   
tons of blood.   
  
"I don't get this...why am I so sick? I hadn't been out for a long time before I got this flu thing...ugh.."   
Nny whispered to himself, then fell asleep again. This times the dreams where a little more pleasent.   
  
*Don't be afraid.*   
  
*Why shouldn't I be?*   
  
*Its your choice whether or not to be, I am just asking.*   
  
*Oh. I thought you were telling me to.*   
  
*No, I'm much more polite then to do that.*   
  
*Ahh...*   
  
*You weren't like this before.*   
  
*How would you know?*   
  
*I will tell you later... just rest.*   
  
After that, there wasn't anymore nightmares.   
  
A few hours later, Nny woke up, feeling alot better than before. But what bothered him was that dream.   
"I will tell you later..." that voice and those words just kept repeating in his mind as he just sat there   
looking out into space.   
  
Nny turned toward the mirror. His hair was a lot messier than usual, and he was still really pale, from   
both the nightmares and being sick. Johnny turned away and looked at the mirror again, this time to see   
a smaller version of him just stareing at him.   
  
"What the hell?" Nny shook his head and looked at the mirror, but this time the small version of him was   
standing in front of the mirror.   
  
"AHHH!!" Johnny screamed, suprisedm falling back and started crawling towards the corner of the room.   
  
"Don't be afraid." the boy said, holding a hand out.   
  
"That voice...your him..in my dreams, you!" Johnny stuttered.   
  
"Yes... Yes I am. You are very smart, Johnny."   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"I just want to know you better, like you never knew me." the boy said.   
  
"...who are you?" Nny asked.   
  
"I am your inner child, but you can call me Jic, it stands for Johnny's Inner Child, neat huh? Your need   
for me has made me come out of the deepest, most untouched parts of your mind. I can understand why you   
don't remember."   
  
"My need for you? I don't need anything!" Johnny hissed.   
  
"Ah... but you need brainfreezy for brain freezes right?" Jic said, grinning.   
  
"I...I guess so."   
  
Jic looked up and just started being random, "You know, you could use some chicken noodle soup, lots of it,   
for you and the rats that live here."   
  
"I HATE chicken noodle soup!" Nny exclaimed.   
  
"I love chicken noodle soup! I don't get you, you loved chicken noodle soup back then!" Jic said, suprised.   
  
"I can't remember back then...just leave me alone..."   
  
"Do you remember? How where your parents killed? What made you this way? Why your hair is blue?" Jic questioned.   
  
"I know how my parents where killed, damnit go away!"   
  
"How where they then, if you know!?" Jic said, pointing at Nny.   
  
"A real evil person killed him, I really don't want to go into it."   
  
"But who was the person, Johnny, do you know?"   
  
"No..."   
  
"You did! I am sorry to say that, but I have to speak truth!" Jic exclaimed.   
  
"WHAT!? Damnit, stop it! Go away! I did not kill my parents! I'm not even that fucked up!...am I?"   
  
"Hehehe..." Jic giggled, smirking.   
  
"I'm going out for a brain freezy! And don't you dare follow me!" Johnny said, putting his boots on and walking out the door.   
  
"Oh...I dare." Jic said, vanishing.   
  
*~*~*~*   
Oh dear! What happens to Jic and Nny? I really don't know, so look at the next chapter you fool!


	2. Flying

Watashi no Kodomo   
  
Chapter 2   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Johnny walked down the sidewalk, trying to avoid any human contact, but that was almsot impossible, seeing   
as it was a Sunday. He was trying to keep balanced and not fall, being as dizzy as he was, still sick and   
all. Everything he saw was all disoriated, all messed and mixed up. Finally, his illness caught up to him   
and he collapsed on the pavement, unconcious.   
  
Many people looked at him, dumbfounded, while some just pointed and laughed and a few friendly people try to   
help him. One woman even put a hand on his chest to check if his heart was still beating, and a man sat him up   
and started rubbing his back, trying to wake him up. "Sir, are you okay?" he asked, but not to be heard.   
  
Nny opened his eyes five minutes later, moaning. "Are you okay?" the man asked again and stopped rubbing his back.   
"Mm..mm..." Nny mumbled, trying to talk, but for some reason he couldn't say anything.   
  
"Okay...nod for yes and shake head for no." the man said, looking at him.   
  
Now Johnny's neck felt like it had been ripped open, too much pain for him to even move, so painful that it caused   
him to go into a seizure, throwing up blood.   
  
"OH MY GOD!! SOMEONE, GET AN AMBULANCE!!" a woman screamed.   
  
Nny finally stopped twitching and looked around, a crowd of people whispering to each other, and some looking at him,   
worried. "Don't...stop looking...just help me up...I'm fine..." he managed to say, despite the pain he was in.   
  
A few people lifted him to his feet, and when he was finally steddy enough, he took off running. But it seemed that   
he wasn't going anywhere, as if he were running in place. The building on the other side of the road started moving in   
front of him, like if he were running backwards. Then everything began to swirl, and Nny stopped running, but he kept   
moving, so fast that he fell down and just crashed into a light poll. Then everything stopped moving.   
  
"What is going on?" Nny asked himself, then felt himself pull onto the poll tightly as if he were a magnent. He tried to   
pull away, but when he did, it just made the grip tigher and more painful. Then he saw things flying toward him for   
no reason, all directed at him. Sticks, cats, razor blades, a telephone booth, everything, directed at him. It all hit him, each object,   
somewhere on his body. A hot iron had to be the most painful, because it hit him in the crotch. When all stopped flying at   
him, he was released from the poll and collapsed, cut up and bruised, broken bones and black eyes.   
  
Then it hit him. And no, it wasn't a rock. He found out what was doing this, all at him.   
  
"Jic...Jic... your doing this...gauh..." Nny whispered to himself, falling unconcious once again from all the pain.   
  
The figure of his inner child floated above him, snickering, then whispered to the fallen Johnny,   
"Fool...you cannot run from the past. The past it much faster then the future, because it has already   
passed." Jic smiled, lowering down to Nny, and brushed some of his hair out of bloody face.   
  
Jic looked down the sidewalk to see a familar woman with purple hair carrying grocery bags. "Oh..Devi...this should be   
interesting." Jic hissed, narrowing his eyes and vanishing.   
  
Devi walked toward the body lying on the ground. She stopped walking for a moment then dropped her grocery bags, relizeing   
who it was. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Nny!" She gasped, running toward Johnny.   
  
She grabbed Nny's body and held it close to her. She couldn't help but feel horrible for him. Though he had tried to kill her,   
she just couldn't leave him here to become bird food for those scary crows that live here.   
  
"God...god...you look so nice..." Nny whispered to Devi, or the blurry vision of Devi. He tried to move his arm, but found it would   
probably break another bone in it if he did so, seeing as how painful it was. "AHHHHH!!!! Oh oh oh.....ahh...AHH!!" he screamed, starting to   
cry, grabbing Devi by her jacket and gripping tightly.   
  
"Shh...shh...Nny...I don't want to hurt you more then you already are... do you want me to pick you up or call the ambulance? What do   
you want me to do?" Devi said, rubbing Nny's side.   
  
"Brain freezy...gimme some cherry doom." Nny said, giggling.   
  
"Johnny, I am serious! Good god, your dying here and you want a brain freezy?" Devi said, growing more worried.   
  
"No..yeah...oh god....my ribs...." he gasped for air, which hurt, seeing as a broken rib was piercing one of his lungs.   
  
Jic watched this from a tree, disgusted. "This is takeing too long..but he needs to learn his lesson. A powerful and painful   
lesson, you cannot kill the past!" he mumbled to himself, crossing his arms.   
  
"Devi.... If I'm going to die, I'd rather die with you...then in a hosipital..." Johnny said, spitting up a mixture of blood and   
vomit.   
  
And with that, Devi picked up Nny and carried him to her apartment where he layed to rest, thinking to die the next day.   
  
But that never happened.   
  
The next day, Nny opened his eyes as usual, now with no more injuries, and no longer sick. He looked around and saw Devi   
asleep in a chair sitting next to the bed he was laying on.   
  
"Hello there, Mr. Johnny person! You look a lot better!" Tenna said to Nny, waveing at him from the bedroom door.   
  
"Hello Tenna.... sorry for bailing out on you guys so quickly, but I have got to get him...that little fuck!" Johnny exclaimed, jumping out   
of the bed.   
  
"Would you like something to drink or something? We got Cherry Soda!" Tenna said, squeeking Spooky.   
  
"Cherry Soda sounds good...but no. Thanks anyway." Nny said, kissing Devi on the forehead and walking out of the apartment.   
  
"Say Bye Spooky!" Tenna squeeled, haveing Spooky give a good bye squeek to Johnny.   
  
Nny rushed out of the apartment building, running down the sidewalk, yelling , "I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING JIC, AND ITS NOT FUNNY!   
STOP HIDEING AND FACE YOURSELF!!"   
  
"I guess its not very funny, seeing as I am the only one laughing..." said Jic, appearing in front of Nny, arms crossed and pouting.   
  
"Stop whatever your doing, midget boy! Make it stop!" Johnny screamed at his child self, about to cry again.   
  
"Lets settle this over some Cherry Brain Freezies, shall we?" is all that Jic said, and starting walking toward the 24/7 Store.   
  
*~*~*~*   
Wow! I like this chapter alot! Poor Nny...poor poor Nny. I will only continue this story if I get good reviews, so review   
away people!


	3. Follow Me

Author Notes again- HAH! I lied about reviews! I LIE SO MUCH!!   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Watashi no Kodomo   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Nny watched Jic walk off. He was NOT going to follow him! He tortures me, and expects me to talk to   
him?, Johnny thought, glareing in the direction his inner child walked.   
  
Jic turned towards Nny and said, growling, "You better follow me, you don't want me to do something   
horribly horrible...do you?"   
  
"No...no..no..." Nny studdered, shakeing his head and backed away. Jic watched him and nodded. The ground   
under Johnny fell out and he fell into the hole himself, onto many sharp rocks and glass. He shrieked in   
suprise and pain. He felt his leg break from the sharpness of the rocks.   
  
"Now, are you ready to copperate?" Jic said, looking into the hole. Nny just nodded, and started floating   
out of the hole and fell onto the ground. "Thats what you get for...I dunno." Jic mumbled and kicked Nny in   
side.   
  
Johnny didn't say anything more. He stood himself up and limped toward the direction Jic was going in. He   
clutched his side, rubbing it gently.   
  
Jic turned around when he noticed Johnny wasn't following him anymore and stared. He noticed that Nny coudln't   
walk anymore. His leg was all twisted and broken and he probably messed up his brain a little bit from the fall.   
"Fine!" Jic growled, impatient, "We won't go to the 24/7! Your in no condition to walk that far, and I don't   
need you dying on me. The park isn't very far from here. You could rest there, do you think you can make it that   
far?"   
  
Nny just squeeked. He couldn't do much more then that, his throat all dry from screaming and crying.   
  
"I'll take that as a Yes.." Jic said and started walking again. Johnny followed him. Finally they reached   
the park. Nny collapsed, exhausted. He looked at his broken leg and tryed to put the bones back in place,   
but that made it hurt worse, so he stopped. He glanced at Jic, who had been glaring at him the whole   
time. "Your a real sissy, you know that? Weak-ass, you can't take a little pain." Jic said, kicking Nny   
in his broken leg, which caused him to break out screaming and crying.   
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I WAS NEVER THIS CRUEL AS A KID!!" Nny managed to say.   
  
"Oh, but you are right. I am your inner child, not you as a kid." Jic replied.   
  
"Your not even my inner child, your a outer child!"   
  
"Ah, but Jic sounds better then Joc." Jic said, starting to drag his fingers through Johnny's hair.   
  
"I guess..." Johnny said before he passed out.   
  
He woke up later and as before, he was completely healed. But Jic wasn't there anymore, but that didn't   
matter, because that was good for Nny. He got up and starting running home. Maybe he would check up on   
Squee, see if he was okay.   
  
When he got there, he walked through Squee's bedroom window. He didn't see any sign of the little kid. He looked   
around then heard a faint squee, so he looked up. Todd was hanging from the ceiling by a rope, all tied up.   
  
"Oh my god! Squee!" Nny yelled, jumping onto Squee's bed so he can pull him down from the ceiling. But he wouldn't   
come down, so he pulled a knife from his boot and cut the rope off, causeing Squee to fall on his bed.   
  
Johnny looked at Todd, checking for any movement. Either he was dead or exhausted. He picked him up and put   
two fingers on his neck, to check for a pulse. Thankfully he did. Squee's eyes flickered open and   
looked at Nny.   
  
"What happened?" Nny said softly.   
  
"A little person...that looked like you. He tied me up...he looked like you...except for he had blue eyes..."   
Todd said then fell asleep.   
  
Johnny was silent for a moment, he then put Squee in his bed and crawled out the window. "Him...hes doing   
it again...hes messing with me..." he stuttered, trembling. He would rather be tortured then Squee or anyone   
else he liked.   
  
"Did you like my surpise, Johnny?" Jic called from the roof of Nny's house, laughing.   
  
Johny couldn't hold back from all his anger. "YOU!! YOU ASSHOLE!! YOU MESS WITH ME, NOT THEM!! YOU FUCKING   
PRICK!!" he screamed in pure hatred, starting to cry again.   
  
"But its funner to mess with your so called "friends". You need to take the "R" out of there, boy. They're   
fiends. FIENDS! I see that you like that Devi girl alot, lets play a little game, shall we?" Jic said,   
disapearing again.   
  
Immediatly, Nny started running toward Devi's apartment building, of course he knew he would never make   
it in time, but maybe he could do something.   
  
*~*~*~*   
Pretty short chapter here x_x;;


	4. Devils Tears

Watashi no Kodomo   
  
Chapter 4   
*~*~*~*   
  
Nny ran as fast as he could, jumping over all obstciles. He would not let Devi become a part of this!   
It was hard enough for him to see Squee hanging from the ceiling, it would kill him to see Devi die because   
of his own lack of sanity. Suddenly, he couldn't run anymore, his legs went completely numb and he just   
fell over like a rag doll.   
  
"I sense you coming..." said Jic, appearing in front of Nny. "This is supposed to be exciting! You, stuck   
at home, wondering what is happening. Such suspense! You'll love it, trust me!" he exclaimed as a straight   
jacket appeared on Nny. "Now, I'm just going to chain you to a wall in your house and you be all snug and   
cozy, okay?"   
  
"Leave her out of this! DON'T YOU-" Johnny disappeared in thin air, not a trace left of him. He soon   
reapeared, in the straight jacket, chained to the wall in his house He felt so defeated, so he just closed   
his eyes and just wished he didn't even exsist.   
  
Jic closed in at the apartment building, looking it over. "Hmm...there!" he said to himself, pointing   
at a window. He floated up to the window and broke it open, and just stepped in.   
  
"What a dump...now...wheres Devi? Ohh Devi...." Jic called, walking around the building.   
  
Tenna jumped out of the art room and waved, saying, "Devi went to the store to get some foodstuffs! She   
dropped the bags yesterday, it went splosh probably, right Spooky?" she made the little skeleton doll give   
off a squeek.   
  
"Hmm..yes...well...this could be alot more interesting then my first plan!" Jic said, smirking at Tenna.   
Tenna's eyes got big and she started to back away.   
  
Jic watched Tenna, and made a sythe appear in his hand, saying, "Hold still, this won't hurt much.."   
  
By this time, Tenna was makeing a run with it, Spooky still in her hand. But it was too late. The quick   
motion of the sythe cut her open, slicing many of her vital organs in two. She fell to the ground, killed   
immediatly from the mass blood flow. The motions where so quick, she couldn't give off an emotion to her   
impending death. Spooky layed next to her, covered in her own blood, never to squeek again.   
  
Jic smirked and threw the sythe down next to the body. "Well that WAS interesting." The doorknob began   
to turn, Jic turned around, suprised, and disappeared yet again.   
  
Devi opened the door, with a bag of grocerys in her hand again, which she dropped at the sight of her roomate.   
She gasped at the disembowled Tenna, with the blood covered Spooky to her side. She ran through the open door   
and ran through the halls.   
  
She finally made it out of the building, she stopped and caught her breath in the parking lot, this being hard,   
seeing as how hard she was crying. Maybe she was loosing her mind, as usual. No, no...it had to be Nny, she thought.   
Nny, of course, was the only person she knew that killed people.   
  
"Nny...you little fuck...you've gone too far, too far! Tenna...Tenna..." Devi cried out, running toward the hommicidal   
maniac's house.   
  
Devi finnaly got to her destination and kicked down house number 777's door. She looked around and finnaly found   
what she was trying to find, but not the condition he was in. Nny was strapped to the wall, covered in blood that   
poured through wounds he just recieved, knives pierceing through his legs, unconcious.   
  
"NNY!!! WAKE UP!! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!" Devi screamed, pointing at Nny. "DON'T MAKE YOURSELF LOOK SO INNOCENT!! I   
KNOW YOU KILLED TENNA!!"   
  
Johnny muttered a little, regaining conciousness. "I guess...you can say I did...but I didn't...he did....my stomach..."   
he whispered then threw up some blood.   
  
Devi slowly walked toward Nny, she could tell he was telling the truth. She just knew he was. "Who did... who killed her   
then...Nny...Nny..?" she said softly. She could feel her hand reach towards him.   
  
Johnny's eyes flickered open. He glanced to his left and his eyes closed again. Devi looked to the left and saw a figure   
walk towards them.   
  
"I did..." said Jic, narrowing his ice blue, glowing eyes at Devi. "Everything is going according to plan, great..."   
  
Devi stared at the small version of the homicidal maniac hanging from the wall. She wanted to run, but she couldn't.   
She was scared, but not frozen. She had to protect Nny, no matter what he did to her. Jic looked up at Devi, smiling.   
"Things could get interesting."   
  
*~*~*~*   
Yep, short again. But gorey, you all love the gore..yes you do... *gets killed by Shia for killing Tenna x_x;;*


	5. Inner Fool

Watashi no Kodomo   
  
Chapter 5   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
"Wha...what are you?" the scared Devi asked, staring at the miniature Johnny. Jic gave her that unholy   
smile, the smirk of death. He looked up at Nny, still strapped to the wall.   
  
"I am the thing he never knew, and he still don't know. I feed off any sanity left in his body, now none,   
I am freed from his mind. I now try and teach him to be sane again, but he refuses. I hate that. Look,   
Look at him. Hes glaring at me, those eyes, look at his eyes..." Jic said.   
  
This confused Devi even more, she looked up at Nny. His eyes were closed, still, even if they were open,   
he probably couldn't see much, because of all the blood on his face. "Still...who are you?" Devi asked.   
  
"Ahh... I am Jic, which stands for Johnny's Inner Child." he snapped his fingers, which released Nny from   
the straight jacket and the wall, though the knives in his legs where still there. Devi gripped one and slowly   
pulled it out, causing Johnny to scream in pain. She did the same to the other leg, and layed the knives next   
to her as she held him to her.   
  
"This is worse then a soap opera...but more interesting...and gorey, so much blood." Jic muttered, walking over   
to Devi and Nny.   
  
"Get away...." Devi squeeked, backing away, dragging Nny with her.   
  
"Why are you doing this...I've never done nothing to you..." Nny managed to say, opening his eyes.   
  
"EXACTLY!! YOU DID NOTHING!!!" Jic screeched pointing at Nny and Devi, "You did nothing but be scared as a child,   
nothing, nothing at all. You had no fun, always running, killing or trying to kill yourself! You sack of crap!"   
  
"Heh...maybe that explaines that..." Nny muttered, pointing to the wall.   
  
"What?" Jic said confused, turning around, only to be kicked in the back of the head. "AGH!!! DAMNIT!!!!"   
  
Johnny gasped, trying to stand up again. It took everything out of him to kick that little weasil. He had lost a lot   
of blood, but not his fighting spirit. But he just fell back on top of Devi, exhausted.   
  
"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!" the angry Jic said, "And the price is watching Devi get her limbs torn off, one by one!"   
he added, walking toward them.   
  
Devi squeeked and started to cry, pushing her face into Nny's soft blue hair. She squeezed him close to her, but not too   
hard, so not to hurt him anymore then he already was.   
  
Jic grabbed Nny by the collar of his shirt and threw him back. Johnny hit his head very hard on the concrete floor and gave out   
a high pitched shriek of pain, but it wasn't the sound of his usual shirek. Soon he was silenced.   
  
Devi wanted to check if Nny was still alive, but knew she couldn't. She just sit there, waiting for her impending death. She sat   
there for a few minutes to finaly notice she was still alive and well, that nothing had happened. She opened her eyes to find   
Jic just standing there, his body twitcheing all over, staring at Nny's limp unmoving body.   
  
"That was so fucking stupid of him! If he dies, I can't continue this! Grr...MOVE DAMNIT!!" he screamed at Johnny.   
  
Devi looked up to see a cloud of mist. "What the hell..." she told herself, standing up.   
  
Jic then looked up at the mist cloud with shrill horror in his face, "Ahh crap..."   
  
The clouds of mist joined each other, getting larger and larger until they formed one cloud. It started to form the shape of a person.   
Soon it became form of a woman. She had very dark blue hair that barely went past her ears, and she was very thin, wearing red knee high   
steel toed boots.   
  
She looked at everyone in the room, when she met contact with Jic she became more disgruntled then she already was."Never thought I would see   
the day that you would get out of his body...you idiot, your killing the poor guy! Look at him, hes barely breatheing! And all the blood he's   
lost! You don't understand your hurting your OWN body!" she hissed.   
  
"Mam, I'm new at this, don't fucking blame me! This is the only way he will learn!" Jic snapped at the woman.   
  
"And this is the only way you will learn, Jic!" she muttered, a axe appearing in her hands. She used it to cut off Jic's head clear off his   
shoulders, he then disappeared into mist as the woman had come from.   
  
Devi stood terrified at the woman as she put away the axe, and started walking towards her. "Sorry for that, but I had to get rid of him   
before he did any real damage, worse then what hes been doing. Excuse me." was all she said, then walking toward Nny's body.   
  
The woman gently picked him up. Johnny opened his eyes and looked at the woman. He could feel himself start to blush,   
but it wasn't noticable from all the blood on his face. "Hello Johnny. I am your inner female. But you can call me Jif I've gotten rid of Jic for you.   
Johnny... dear boy, your not doing to well. I'll fix you up, but you need to rest. Don't worry, its over with Nny, its over with. Its not your fault Nny,   
it wasn't your fault, and it still isn't." she said to him softly.   
  
Johnny gave her the best smile he could make then gave out a soft moan of pain and tiredness as he closed his eyes and became limp again.   
Jif laid him on the ground and put a hand on his chest as a blue aura surrounded them both. Soon, all Nny's wounds were gone and so was   
all the blood. She stood and looked at Devi. "Your friend, Tenna, met her fate to Jic. I'll make sure to bring her back. But I am only   
doing that for the respect you gave Johnny, thanks to hes still alive. All credit goes to you. Well, I'll be seeing you on the flip side Devi,   
so long." she said as she waved, disappearing into the mist once again.   
  
Devi let out a scream of pure happieness and started crying because she was laughing so hard. She went to give Nny a hug when she looked at him lying   
on the floor, asleep, breatheing softly, his face still a tint of red from blushing. No more nightmares. She decided just to watch him enjoy sleeping   
for once, glancing at the Z? shirt he was wearing and sighed.   
  
The next day, Nny awoke to see a sleeping Devi next to him. He let out a squeek of suprise and fell back. Devi woke up, alert and ready to kick someones   
ass when she saw it was only Johnny freaking out. She started laughing, grabbing his hands and pulling him up. "Your free, Nny!! Its over!!" she squeeled,   
and started dancing forceing the confused Johnny to dance with her.   
  
"Yeheheh...uhm...huh?" Nny asked, suddenly feeling like he was going to throw up.   
  
He watched Devi run around singing about how the midget was gone. He cocked his head to the right and blinked nervously.   
  
"Eeep! Tenna, I wonder if Tenna is okay. Nny, I now leave you to sulk in your freedom!" Devi said giving Johnny a hug and a kiss on the mouth. Nny stared at Devi   
as she had gone insane as she skipped out the door.   
  
Johnny felt himself blush as he touched his cheek. He blinked and started at the ground, dumbfounded and feeling utterley confused and lost. He then remember that he   
was sick and was sleeping alot, and maybe it was a dilusion. He muttered, walking off to see if he had any chicken noodle soup.   
  
THE END   
  
*~*~*~*   
w00t! Its all over now! For the idiots who don't know what Nny was doing at the end, he couldn't remember anything that happened as with his childhood. Its a twist, you   
dummies.   
  
For some people that listen to Linkin Park, this fanfic might remind me of the song "By Myself" Actually, this story was kind of based on that song. For those who haven't   
heard the song, you should go download it from somewhere. I kind of delcare it Johnny's theme song, that and Papercut and Crawling. It just depends on what kind of mood   
I'm in.   
  
LOOK FOR FIZ'S UPCOMING FICS-   
Visit on Doom Street (Currently being worked on)   
Brand New Doom Song   
Fiz's 13th Fanfic Spectacular!!   
INTERVIEW-Breaking into Nick Studios   
INVADER ZIM:Add-A-Doomed-Story   
  
CONCEPTS-   
Visit on Doom Street- GIR goes trick or treating and ends up at Nny's house (kind of late, I know x_x;;)   
Brand New Doom Song- GIR goes into music business with the Doom song and is a hit.   
Fiz's 13th Fanfic Spectacular!!-Its my...13th fic spectacular? I really don't have this one planned out too good.   
INTERVIEW-Breaking into Nick Studios- Me and My buds break into Nick's studios and interview the Zim characters, much fun XD   
INVADER ZIM:Add-A-Doomed-Story- This is where I will start a chapter of a story, and you e-mail your chapter for the story! (I'm not sure how good this will go, I might have multiple   
entries for one chapter and will have to pick, argh... X_x)   
  
*wonders if anyone is reading this* Well, uhm, you can review now, if you want to I mean....YOU WILL REVIEW!! *pulls out a pistil and points it all your heads!* 


End file.
